


Anomalous Time Event

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Ducks, Fluff, M/M, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: “Angel,” Crowley said. “I’ve seen that duck before.”“Crowley,” Aziraphale said patiently. “There are so many ducks here. How can you know?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Anomalous Time Event

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt in the title.

“Angel,” Crowley said. “I’ve seen that duck before.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said patiently. “There are so many ducks here. How can you know?”

“I  _ have,” _ Crowley insisted. “Look. That one.”

Aziraphale followed Crowley’s finger. The duck did, admittedly, look rather familiar.

“We come here all the time,” he said. “It must be a particularly friendly one.”

“Particularly greedy one, more like,” Crowley said, and tossed some crumbs at the duck. 

They stood in comfortable silence for several minutes.

“You’re right, I’ve seen that duck before,” Aziraphale said finally.

“Told you.”

“Not in this park, I mean,” Aziraphale continued. “Where could it have possibly...”

The duck, sensing it was being discussed, hopped out of the water and paraded back and forth in front of them, for all the world as though it were showing off. Aziraphale and Crowley watched it with the sort of dawning understanding that hasn’t quite gotten over the horizon yet, but is sending rays of light bouncing every-which-way. 

_ A river where ancient nomads stopped to rest. _

_ A village in Mesopotamia. _

_ A market in Persia. _

_ A battlefield in Europe. _

_ A road in Egypt. _

“And a park in London,” Aziraphale finished.

Crowley looked at him. “And a park in London,” he agreed.

They turned to stare at the duck. 

The duck quacked and waddled over to peck at the empty paper bag that had slipped from Aziraphale’s fingers at some point in their trip through memories.

“It’s just a duck,” Crowley said finally.

Aziraphale examined it with all his senses, just in case. “It’s definitely just a duck,” he agreed.

“Funny how things like that turn out,” Crowley commented.

“Funny,” Aziraphale agreed.

The duck flapped back into the pond.

The angel and the demon, out of bread and finished with ducks for the day, turned and began their leisurely walk home.


End file.
